Corin Greer
Corin Adalynn Greer is a citizen from District Five, and a tribute in The Hunger Games. She belongs to Enraptured Misfit. Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is typically Aurum Windsor. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order Upon being employed in a Hunger Games, she will typically tag along with Cepheus Crater, from District Zero. The two are not related to each other whatsoever, but met during training and agreed that bonding and forming an alliance of two would ensure their survival during the early stages of the Games. Both are neutral towards each other, Juniper being more on the talkative, albeit arrogant, side, with Corin oftently shrugging him off, but willing to stick with him nonetheless. ---- Name: Corin Greer Age: Fifteen Gender: Female Personality: Corin is a witty, intelligent girl with an unmatchable bravery in her heart. She is willing to take challenges and dares in order to prove her worth, and is not afraid to get her hands dirty in order to make things happen. She is the kind of person that cannot tolerate sitting down and waiting things out; having always wanted to run out and make things happen on her own. She works alone during most of the time, claiming that other people often hold her back and slow her down, pushing her away from her goals. However, she is very smart, and knows that she will display a poor performance in the Hunger Games if she does not get an ally. One of her most notable traits is her advanced intelligence. She thinks through her plans before putting them into practic, and her strategies and plans may appear flawless at times. She is very convincing, but she is, however, unskilled at manipulating people who openly distrust her. She is very secretive and serious about life, needing to have something that motivates her and keeps her going. In her case, all the motivation she needs are her memories of Elijah, her adoptive father. Corin does not connect with other people that often, but when she does, she will be very protective and want to stick with them to the very end. Corin is kind and selfless, albeit she can be considered a bit snappy at a fault. Weapons: Corin's weapon of choice is a sword. Despite never practicing with it back in District Five, the long blade feels like an extension of her arm when put in her hands, and Corin's coordination makes her a worthy oponnent in a duel. She is proficient at both thrusting and slashing techniques, as well as defensive moves. Aside from a sword, Corin can easily adapt to a knife. A rather basic weapon, Corin often used it in order to cook meals for herself when Elijah was busy at their clothing shop. She does not have a good aim, however, and uses a knife as a close-range weapon. Strengths: Coordination, Intelligence, Agility. Weaknesses: Aim, Swimming, Strength. Fears: Corin fears losing someone she grew attached to, a fear she developed after she lost Elijah to the fire that burned down his clothing shop, killing him. Token: Corin owns no token. 'History' Poverty. It could never be considered a rare occurrence in Panem, where most districts were either too engaged in personal affairs or starvation-stricken. Some parents, especially those who prematurely released seed, could never quite afford finding themselves responsible for a life that's not their own. In all honesty, very few embraced the string of fate of childbirth when knowing they might lead a soul to their demise. The best way to resolve this issue? Release the child. Foolish parents did not want blood on their hands. Wrapping the newborn in blankets and placing them in baskets to pass down responsibility to another individual was the go-to for the mindless and the dutiful. This was the sole reason why orphanages and foster homes were often filled from top to brim. Naturally, fathers and mothers never considered the possibility that the child might not ever be accepted; that no matter what the procedure or precaution, they might never find a family. Such was the flaws of humanity. In a cold, humid winter; one of the toughest bland District Five had seen, Vero Greer lost his esteemed, loved wife during a childbirth. He was resentful at first, having to take care of the two babies, the twins that claimed his wife's life. He was made bitter, but staring down at the pair of children, he could not force himself to give the twins, a boy and a girl, away, to one of the long-since filled orphanages, where food was never on the table and dozens of children were left aside, well aware that they would never get a family. Taking the children under his wing, he named them Corin and Angelo Greer. Vero was often hopping around odd jobs, rummaging through the District in search for a permanet job, one that would sustain not just himself, but the newborn babies he had decided to take care of. He finally found himself a job in one of the District's powerplants. The work was tiring, and the payment, small, but enough to feed the children. However, this led to Vero becoming weak, not being able to consume enough nourishment in order to mantain his job. Because of this, he was dumped from his job, back into the streets of District Five. At this point, Vero had no choice. He had decided to put the twins up for adoption, as much as it pained him to do so. In that cold evening, he walked home, ready to whisper a last goodbye to his children before giving them away. He never made it. Because in that fateful night, the District gathered at the square. Chaos was reflected in every corner as a massive rebellion in large scale broke out. All Vero could do was hide and wait it out. It would be a simple task. He had been through worse. He couldn't be more wrong. Peacekeepers came. Lots of them. With sharpshooter guns, they brought the entire square to the groud. Vero was one of the few to survive the first round of bullets, his hands occupied by trying to keep his intestines from falling out. The peacekeepers left in trucks, leaving Vero to his death. It didn't come soon. He lied in the cold concrete during an entire night, and as snow fell all around him, he died from a combination of hypothermia and blood loss. The next morning, the powerplants were not working. All the young, capable workers had been personally told to remove the bodies from the Town Square. One worker, in particular, who attended by the name of Elijah Birch, was among them. He was fairly young, not older than sixteen. Just like most of the men in his District, he was plucked from an orphanage and thrown into a cold, dark powerplant at an early age, and had been working on one since then. He did not receive enough money for his efforts, of course, but he was able to mantain a small house near the Town Square. Not very far from where the massacre took place. The workers spent the whole day cleaning the Town Square from any hint of the carnage that took place in the previous night. Tired, Elijah was walking home when he was allerted by a small, soft cry coming from a house just a few feet away. Curious, he veered away from his previous course, carefully stalking towards the decrepit house. Inside, Elijah spied through an open door. Inside, peacekeepers removed two nerborn children from a cradle. Both were staggeringly thin, as if they hadn't had a meal in days. Elijah was slightly taken back by such a thing, and did not notice the peacekeepers creeping up towards him until it was too late. "What ya want, kid?" The older one, a bald, pale one with a lazy smile plastered across his face asked Elijah. His mouth smiled, but his eyes did not. Elijah swallowed, nodding his head towards the children. "Who are they?" He said, hesitation present in his voice. "Oh. They're nobodies. There's not a single register of them, besides these rusty cards we found lying around. They're apparently adoption files. These two were going to get given away anyway. Too bad their family died." The man handed over the paper. Besides a few uninteligible words, as if the writer was in a hurry, the names "Angelo and Corin Greer" stuck out. "Can I. . ." Elijah could not finish his sentence. "What? Adopt 'em?" The peacekeeper took Elijah's silence as a yes. "I'm afraid you can't have them, at least not both. You see, I have a problem here. I told Mayor Porter that the batch of unwanted boys should be sent away to work at the outlying powerplants. The ones nobody wants to work on." He said. Elijah appeared crestfallen. "But, this one doesn't seem all that bright" He continued, nodding his head towards the crying baby. Elijah noticed it was the girl. Corin Greer. "Besides, the powerplants only take in men anyway. I doubt this girl would be able to do much." Elijah was confused. Yet again, he said nothing. The Peacekeeper seemed amused. "If you want the children so much, I guess I can give you the girl. I'm afraid I'll have to take the boy with me." Silence. The Peacekeeper shrugged his shoulders and handed over a crying Greer to Elijah. With a sharp nod of his head, he departed, taking the baby boy and his comrades with him. Elijah looked down at the girl. It was getting dark, and now he had another mouth to feed. Uncertainty then stroke, and he wondered why'd he do that. Yes, he pitied the babes, but taking one of them in? It appeared to be a reckless decision. But the past could not be undone. Determinated, Elijah put on his jacket, a ripped, old fabric-made white jacket that was the only thing his parents left for him before giving him away to an orphanage, and made his way towards his house, the child clenched tightly in his arms. Corin turned out to grow into an energetic, intelligent child. She grew up being educated at home by Elijah, who unsurprisingly possessed a remarkable intellect, that he transferred to Corin throughout her life. When she was little, Elijah would often protect her from the suffering that fell upon the District, tending for her and reading her stories at nighttime. Elijah still worked at the very same powerplant, and since Corin was too young to go to work with him, she usually sat in the cold corridors of the powerplant and watched Elijah work. Months before her thirteenth birthday, Elijah finally managed to gain enough money to open a small clothing shop. Corin found herself helping him with it, and grew to being a hard-working, street-smart girl with a tough exterior. With Elijah busy with his clothing shop, he was no longer able to educate Corin, who started going to school instead. There, she did not have many friends, and often stuck with the same girl, Geneviene Paxton. Geneviene was a girl who came from a poor family, and just like Corin, her family ran a small shop. Geneviene was very energetic and sassy, often gossiping with Corin about the boys at their school, and asking Corin if she had a crush on anyone, to which Corin would often come up with a random student she knew the name of in order to avoid further questions from Geneviene. One day, when the two were walking home, the smell of decease hanged in the air. Smoke billowed from behind the decrepit buildings in the street they were in, and it didn't take long before they both realized were the smoke was coming from. Their houses had been burnt to the ground. The cause of it: nobody knew. Geneviene believed that it was a fire that went out of control in a bakery by the corner, but Corin didn't know what happened, nor did she care. All she could feel was sorrow. Elijah, her best friend and adoptive father was dead; turned into a charred skeleton inside the ruins of the business he once ran. Geneviene was luckier, for her parents survived the fire that affected their house as well. From that day forward, Corin started to live with Geneviene, or at least, sometimes. She'd often spend nights outside, sleeping in the streets, too depressed to actually care about it. She felt like a wreck. But she found the strength to put herself back together in the memories of Elijah. Corin was once again her usual self. Mostly. More like a cold, distant version of it. In spite of that, she was still known as a kind girl in the District. She was reaped at the age of fifteen, and in a blink of eyes, The Hunger Games were another chapter in her crazy, conturbed life. Besides her, Geneviene cried out in shock, but Corin, after giving her a quick hug, quickly made her way towards the aisle. When she was up on the stage, shaking hands with her District partner, whom she disliked at first sight, she felt as if there was one among the thousands pairs of eyes glued onto her that really stuck out, shock and awe reflected on the teenaged boy's perplexed hazel eyes, that perfectly matched Corin's. 'Author's Notes' *Corin was the fourth District Five Female created by Enraptured Misfit, being preceeded by Asteria Ghanis, Bluebella Kidd and Xia Warden. **However, Bluebella and Xia were auctioned off, making Corin one of the two District Five Females owned by Enraptured Misfit.